


Salty ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yosuke? Are you awake yet?” Teddie whispers, looking intently at his best friend’s face.<br/>(Nope, he's not. You better wake him up, Teddie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty ice cream

Waking up from a dreamless sleep to a warm, breathing body of your best friend is one of the best things that can happen. Next to red bean paste and salty ice cream.

“Yosuke? Are you awake yet?” Teddie whispers, looking intently at his best friend’s face.

He’s breathing evenly, chest rising and falling. Fast asleep. What a bummer. But he knows better than to wake him on a sunday morning - the first 65 times Yosuke threw things at him, gave him noogies, pulled his cheeks, ignored him, and hugged him (that one time, maybe because he was still in LaLa land).

This is boring. Teddie looks at the clock on Yosuke’s night stand for quite some time. Maybe it’s 10 am. Or half past 3. He doesn’t know, he still can’t read analog clocks. But it’s time to wake Yosuke up, because his stomach demands food.

Maybe he can wake Yosuke up slowly, so he won’t get mad. Teddie ponders for a moment before grabbing an end of the blanket, tugging. He has to proceed with utmost caution. He keeps tugging, the blanket slipping over Yosuke’s torso. He doesn’t twitch. Good.

“Yosuke?” Still no response. Teddie crunches his nose. Okay, no blanket then. He shall freeze to death! He pulls the blanket off in one swoop and stuffs it at the end of the bed, satisfied.

...But Yosuke just sighs in his sleep and rolls onto his back.

Teddie grumbles and pokes Yosuke’s side, before noticing something. He frowns and eyes Yosuke’s lap with sudden interest.

What’s this?

It looks kinda odd - Teddie could tell that Yosuke’s lap shouldn’t be this deformed. Usually, there wasn’t sticking out anything. Maybe Yosuke is ill? Maybe he doesn’t know about it yet?

Now he was concerned. Teddie leans over, closer, but it seems to be under Yosuke’s shorts. Maybe he should check before Yosuke sees it and freaks out - he never takes any changes to his body lightly (Teddie remembers that one incident where he apparently bought the wrong hair tinting lotion and Yosuke’s hair became silver for a day. He looked good, just like Sensei).

With some hesitation, Teddie hooks his index fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulls them down. Yosuke murmurs something, but doesn’t move. Maybe it’s better that he’s not awake yet. He’d probably freak out and accuse Teddie of harming his body.

Okay, this is weird. This certainly does not look natural, does it? Teddie lifts his own sleeping shirt and peeks into his pants to make sure. Yes, he looks definitely different. No weird meat stick between his legs.

Teddie focuses on the problem at hand again. So, Yosuke apparently has some abomination on his torso… How should he break the news to him? Maybe it’s better when he discovers it for himself? Teddie’s not sure, still pondering what to do, when he notices a substance on the tip of the stick. Is it already bleeding or something?

He leans in even closer, his warm breath causing Yosuke to squirm, so he pulls back a bit. The substance is at least not blood, Teddie inspects, but some kind of liquid? He sweeps it off with one finger. Sticky liquid. Since he has this human body, his sense of smell is not as good as before, but he sniffs at it anyway. It smells unfamiliar. ...Okay, it tastes more than it smells, Teddie establishes, and it’s salty. It’s actually kinda tasty.

Yosuke huffs in his sleep again and his right hand moves to rest on his belly. Still asleep, huh. He must be dreaming, the way his cheeks are slightly red.

There’s leaking more sticky liquid from the meat stick - did he open a wound or something? Whenever he gets a cut on his finger, Yosuke told him to suck at it till it stopped bleeding. Like his saliva healed it, Teddie didn’t understand it completely. So he knows what to do.

He doesn’t dare to touch it, because it could hurt Yosuke, so he gently laps at the tip and the salty taste is on his tongue again. It’s really good, like his favourite ice cream. But after a few licks, he notices that it’s still coming out; maybe he should suck at it properly.

Yosuke’s breathing harder, which alarms Ted slightly. Is he really in pain? He has to act quickly. Teddie opens his mouth wide and sucks at the meat stick lightly, trying to lick over it, but it’s bigger than expected. Yosuke’s legs twitch and a moan spills from his lips. This doesn’t seem good, Ted thinks, there’s still liquid coming out.

During Ted’s treatment, Yosuke puts his legs around the smaller frame unconsciously, spreading his legs wide to give him better access. Teddie takes it as encouragement and takes him in deeper, trying to keep his teeth out of the way, so he won’t hurt him even more. All he wants is to make it better.

Slowly waking from his slumber, Yosuke blinks and clutches his shirt. Why was this dream so intense..? He has already forgotten what it’s been about - when he spots blond hair in his lap. Last time he checked, it hasn’t been there.

But fuck, it feels so good. Yosuke tries to suppress another moan and squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh god…” This is so much better than wanking, he thinks. Wait. He’s not masturbation right now, so what in the world---  
His eyes snap open and he remembers why the blond hair seems so familiar. “T-Ted?” It sounds more like a gasp than an actual question, but the younger one stops mid-motion and looks up at him. And fuck it, isn’t that a sight.

Teddie wants to ask what’s wrong, but it just comes out as mumbled stuff around his cock, and Yosuke’s breath hitches, because the vibrations are the best. Ever. His hand grasps at Teddies head without thinking, he just wants to keep him in place, he really doesn’t care, as long as he doesn’t stop--

Teddie doesn’t catch on and wants to pull off, restricted by Yosuke’s hand in his hair. That means he’s doing it right, no? He sucks again and watches Yosuke’s reaction.

“Holy shit,” Yosuke presses out, “don’t stop, Ted!” His brain isn’t working anymore, and the fleeting thought of ‘where the fuck did he learn that’ is instantly sucked out if his brain. Through his dick. Fuck.

He has only imagined what it’s like to get a BJ, and now he understands what the fuss is all about; the wet heat around him is delicious. It’s driving him slowly mad, but the good kind of mad, to be honest.

“Ted?” Yosuke asks, voice unstable, “Use your hands, too, ‘kay?” Since he really doesn’t want to hurt the guy by thrusting into his mouth, and since he really wants the full experience on the whole length of his cock, he asks and hopes he doesn’t overstep boundaries with that.

But Teddie complies, encircling him hesitantly at first, but the firm grasp is giving him goosebumps. “Yeah, like that-- Hn, good, yes,” Yosuke murmurs, spreading his legs even wider.

His body is taut with want and self-control, so he won’t lift his hips and possibly choke Teddie. He looks down to the blond, whose hair is sticking to his forehead, and - is that a blush on his cheeks? Fuck, he seems to be enjoying that, too.

“So good, yes,” Yosuke says, easing the grip on Teddie’s hair, “keep going…” The rhythm is a bit too slow for Yosuke’s liking, since he’s never dragged out his masturbation sessions that much. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last.

When Teddie’s warm tongue dips into the slit, Yosuke can’t help himself, his hips buck and he cries out, overwhelmed. Yosuke wants to apologize right after that, he didn’t mean to be so fierce, but Teddie doesn’t gag or anything, he outright moans, eyes fluttering shut.

He has to correct himself: THIS is the best sight. Ever. Plus vibrations.

The heat pooling in his stomach and his shaking legs tell Yosuke that he’s pretty close to coming, and fuck, he really wants to, but it’s not quite enough.

The blood thrums in his ears. “Do it again, that thing with your tongue,” he begs, his throat dry, because he forgot to swallow. And of course Teddie knows what to do, his tongue making Yosuke’s body sing with pleasure.

“Oh god, ohgod, ohgodoh-- oh-- Please, Ted, I have to come, please--” He doesn’t care how desperate he might sound, all he need is to come right now.

One flick with his tongue, and Yosuke’s coming in spurts, keening and body coiled. Everything gets white for a moment, and he feels kinda hazy, before regretting that he didn’t warn Teddie beforehand.

But the blond seems to have swallowed it all, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, face covered with a healthy red on his cheeks. He doesn’t seem grossed out, more like… savouring? If that’s the right word? Yosuke can only stare at him, breathing still laboured.

“...Are you okay, Yosuke?” Teddie’s voice is steady, maybe a bit wary.

Why shouldn’t he be? Fuck, he’s still riding on the high, so he’s nodding. “Y-yeah, I am.”

And Teddie’s face splits into a smile, piercing Yosuke with guilt. He just came into his ‘brother’s’ mouth. Realization creeps in. He got a blowjob from his almost brother. Does he want to know how many shades of fucked up that was? Yosuke really wants to pull the blanket over his head in shame.

“I’m sorry, Ted.” It’s not nearly enough, but Teddie just tilts his head in confusion.

“About what? You’re better now, right?”

Oh god, how does he explain it to the boy… He probably doesn’t comprehend what just happened between them.

Teddie eyes his flaccid cock and nods. “Yeah, you’re better now.” He licks his lips again and makes Yosuke flinch.

“Listen to me. I am terribly sorry that I’ve taken advantage of you, okay? I really should’ve stopped you, I know, and I can’t excuse myself…” Yosuke pulls up his legs to his chest.

“I really don’t get what you’re apologizing for. You should thank me!” Ted grabs the blanket and pulls it over Yosuke’s frame.

“..Thank you?” Yosuke gets the feeling he’s missing something in their conversation.

Ted leans against him. “Yeah, you were kinda sick. I’m glad my made up plan worked out in the end.”

Sick? Yosuke can’t remember being sick-- oh. OH. He means his morning wood and thought he was sick and ‘took care of it’. Shame creeps into Yosuke’s cheeks. “I guess so…”

“Now you owe me something,” Ted grins. “Like ice cream.”

Trading a BJ for ice cream? That’s kinda surreal. Shouldn’t he update him first about what really happened? Oh man, he’s not old enough to deal with this.

“Or it didn’t work out?” Teddie seems to be insecure. “Then you don’t have to treat me to ice cream…”

“No, no, it’s alright, it’s all okay now, isn’t it?” Yosuke’s not sure if he’s lying or not. It really was great after all, and a dark voice inside his head is already screaming for a second time.

“Awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is sin  
> and no one will know whom it's from  
> and no one will know whose guilty ship this is  
> we remain silent and enjoy this sin


End file.
